Aishiteru
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: It's about our love. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti akan cinta kami.
1. Yukimura

Disclaimers: Sengoku Basara hanyalah milik CAPCOM, charanya milik Makoto Tsuchibayashi. Kalo milik saya, sudah dapat dipastikan itu game ga bakal laku.

Warning: Sangat dilarang untuk berpikiran negatif.

Summary: Yukimura sangat menginginkannya! Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Bukan fic berpair YAOI, YURI, ataupun STRAIGHT!!

* * *

Musim semi telah menghampiri Sanada-genjirou-Yukimura. Hatinya cerah berbunga-bunga saat mengetahui 'ia' telah tiba hari itu. Seulas senyum bahagia dan semburat merah di pipi tidak dapat Yukimura sembunyikan lagi dihadapannya. 'Dia' selalu muncul dan membayangi pikiran samurai yang selalu identik dengan warna merah itu, 'dia' membuat Yukimura tersiksa... Benar-benar tersiksa karena terus memikirkannya. Ingin Yukimura mendekatinya, tapi selalu saja ada yang menghalangi. Dan sekarang, Yukimura sampai tidak bisa tidur karena'nya'.

Kini Yukimura sangat menginginkannya, sangat sangat sangat menginginkannya. Yukimura ingin bertemu dengannya, memeluknya dengan erat, mencium wanginya dan mengklaim 'dia' sebagai miliknya. Beribu kata cinta ingin Yukimura bisikkan pada'nya' agar 'dia' mengetahui seberapa hancur Yukimura kalau saja 'dia' tidak berada di sisi samurai ceroboh itu. Yukimura ingin 'dia' untuk terus berada di sisinya, untuk selamanya...

Yukimura sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi!! Sebuah keputusan nekat akhirnya muncul di otak Yukimura. Dan dengan berbekal keberanian dan tekat, pemuda berambut coklat itu akhirnya menyelinap ke tempat'nya' saat tengah malam... Jangan salahkan Yukimura, tapi salahkan perasaan yang membuatnya gila ini... Salahkan saja 'dia' yang sudah menawan hati Yukimura...

"SANADA-DANNA!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Sasuke kaget saat melihat Yukimura mencium-ciuminya dengan bernafsu. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke..." sapa Yukimura sekedarnya. Pria berambut orange kemerahan itu hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa saat melihat perilaku menyebalkan Sanada-dannanya itu.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, DANNA!! Terlalu kau, tidak tahu kesusahan orang lain," bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Ya, aku memang menyebalkan. Habis, warna hijau-nya sangat menggoda, sih..."

"Tapi..." Sasuke merasakan mukanya terbakar menghadapi jawaban Yukimura. "ITU BUKAN ALASAN BAGIMU UNTUK MENGHABISKAN SEMUA DANGO YANG SUSAH PAYAH KUPESAN UNTUK JAMUAN BESOK, AHO!!"

"U-ups... Keterusan," jawab Yukimura tanpa dosa sambil menyembunyikan setusuk dango yang tengah diajaknya bermesraan.

Kesabaran shinobi itu benar-benar teruji. Hampir saja dia mengamuk dan menghajar Yukimura kalau anggota Juyushi yang lain tidak cepat mencegahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Susah payah Sasuke keliling Kai seharian untuk mencari dango yang enak untuk jamuan dan membawanya ke dapur kediaman Takeda, sekarang malah ludes musuh Yukimura. Sementara, orang yang melakukan hanya tertawa kecil seolah dia tidak memiliki kesalahan apa-apa.

* * *

XXX

Fin

XXX

* * *

A/N: gajekah? Garingkah? Abalkah T.T

Saya benar-benar sangat kurang kerjaan, jadilah saya ketik fic kurang kerjaan ini di sela-sela kegiatan kurang kerjaan saya -entah apa maksud author satu ini- dan karena saya tidak punya ide untuk melanjutkan fic multichap saya, saya akhirnya membuat fic baru. Tadinya saya mau membuat sesuatu tentang Fatal Frame 3 dan Final Fantasy 10, tapi di tengah jalan teman saya berkata; "pasti lucu ya kalau ada pair Yukimura x dango?", jadilah saya membuat fic ini. XDXDXD

Review pleasee~~ *nodongin Yukimura -yang sudah memegang spaada di kedua tangan-*

Tengkyuu~~

-Kurohana-


	2. Masamune

Disclaimers : UDAH BERAPA KALI SAYA BILAAANGG?! SenBasa masihlah milik CAPCOM!!!

Warning : Banyak orang gila!!

* * *

___OoO___

**Ashiteru**

By**  
**

**Kurohana**

___OoO___

* * *

"Aku mencintamu…" ujar Masamune sambil membelai rambut'nya' yang berwarna kecoklatan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Masamune menyukai'nya'. Semua orang yang ada di Oushuu dan Kai telah menyadari itu. Kemanapun dan dimanapun Masamune pergi, ia selalu berada di sisi daimyo muda itu.

"…sangat mencintaimu…"

Kedua bola mata kuning jernih Masamune menatap bola mata'nya' yang berwarna kecoklatan. Dua pandangan bertemu, melebur menjadi satu. Menyeret mereka dalam dunia tersendiri yang menghanyutkan.

"…lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Date muda itu setengah berharap. Ia berharap kalau 'dia' yang ada di hadapannya memberikan jawaban yang serupa. Dan tidaklah pupus harapan Masamune saat melihat'nya' menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Syukurlah, ternyata kau juga merasakan perasaan yang serupa. Aku sangat senang, senang sekali…"

Masamune kembali membelai rambut coklat'nya' dengan lembut. Senyum nakal kemudian menghiasi bibir Masamune.

"Sekarang, tunjukkanlah seberapa cintanya kau padaku…"

Masamune membelai pipi'nya' dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya di dekat'nya'. Dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti, Masamune mengecup lembut bibir'nya'.

"AAAARRRRHHH!!!! MASAMUNE-DONO, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Yukimura dengan wajah yang sangat merah, semerah bajunya. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya mulai angkat bicara, "maaf, Yuki. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…"

"Tapitapitapitapi," Yukimura kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya yang memerah semakin merah saja. Giginya gemeretuk, badannya bergetar. "KENAPA KAU NYOSOR-NYOSOR KUDA OYAKATA-SAMA DI DEPAN UMUM GINI, DASAR BEGO!! KAU MEMBUATKU MALU SAJA!!!"

Yukimura frustasi, dicakarnya wajahnya sendiri saking malunya. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi orang-orang berkerumun melihat Masamune yang sedang kumat. Kontan, sebagai teman yang tidak baik dan tidak benar, Yukimura menjadi sangat malu saat seseorang diantara mereka berbisik, "duh… teman Yukimura-sama ternyata sarap begitu. Pantas Yukimura-sama juga ikutan sarap."

"Habisnya dia lucuuuu~~!! Plis, kasih dia buat aku Yuki…" pinta Masamune merengek-rengek.

Yukimura langsung ilfil melihat Masamune. Wajahnya yang ilfil itu menjadi semakin bertambah ilfil saja saat mendengar seseorang tengah mempergunjingkan Masamune lagi.

"BUKAAANNN!!! Dia aku tidak kenal dia!!! Dia bukan temanku, BUKAAANNN!!!" teriak Yukimura yang berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang sambil mulai pergi, atau bahasa kerennya, kabur.

Masamune yang sempat cengo setelah kepergian Yukimura akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali 'bermesraan' lagi dengan'nya'. Ia tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik dari orang-orang dan makian Yukimura yang terdengar dari kejahuan.

____OoO____

**Fin?**

____OoO____

* * *

Penjelasan: Dijelaskan dalam manganya kalau Date Masamune itu terobsesi dengan seekor kuda. Ia bahkan terang-terangan 'merayu' kuda milik Imagawa Yoshimoto dan mengejek sang empunya kuda dengan kalimat, "kuda cantik itu tidak sesuai dengan mukamu yang jelek". =.=;

(Baik, silakan tendang saya!!)

A/N: fic pelampiasan stress sebelum ulangan semester, maaf apabila jadinya gaje dan nggak banget hadu... cerita aslinya enggak gini *sob**sob*

Sudahlah cukup saya mengoceh. Err… review XD *nodongin Masamune –yang sudah siap mengeluarkan hell dragon-*


End file.
